Dragons
"Dragons" is the common name given to a family of Draconic creatures, characterised by their size and intelligence. Dragons are large reptilian predator creatures, most of which possess the ability to fly and exhale dangerous substances, such as fire, frost, or acid. They are inherently magical creatures, born of the Dragon Sovereigns. Dragons are considered one of the most dangerous animals on Coryphiel. Dragons are intelligent creatures, of around equivalent intelligence as a human. However, they live significantly longer, and seem to grow more powerful the longer they live. Dragons form communities, and often ally themselves with humans. They are also the most common of the intelligent Draconoids. In the Hierarchy of Draconic creatures, Dragons are higher than Drakes, Wyrms, and Wyverns, but lower than Royal Dragons and Dragon Sovereigns. Every dragon can trace their lineage back to the Dragon Sovereigns, meaning each dragon is connected to one of the aspects of magic, and is part of the larger dragon brood. Arguments have been made to add Clockwork Dragons as a sub-set of this family, though their mechanical nature means this argument has never been taken seriously by biologists or Dracologians Species Common Species These are fairly common species of dragon, whose existence has been recorded reputably. Mountain Dragons (Draco Altus) Sun Dragons (Draco Solis) Deep Dragons (Draco Abyssos) Sea Dragons (Draco Marus) Cloud Dragons (Draco Nimbus) Obscure Species These are lesser known species of dragons, some of which exist only in myth, may have gone extinct, or may be singular creatures. They are not confirmed to be a species of dragon. Ice Dragons (Draco Glacius) Outer Dragons (Draco Extraterrestius) Crystal Dragons (Draco Crystallus) Characteristics Dragons are generally cold-blooded creatures, with the exception of Ice Dragons. A Dragon's physical characteristics make it an effective predator. All species of Dragons are large and powerful, with strong jaw muscles that can kill most smaller creatures in a single snap, and large teeth that can penetrate the toughest of hides. They also possess powerful claws, though how useful these are depends on the species. A Dragon's skin is thick and armoured with scales. This provides excellent protection against other predators, and against bladed weapons. Size Dragons are all quite large, with fully grown adults varying from 5 - 8 metres long, depending on the species. Size does not vary between the sexes of dragons. The largest species of dragon are Deep Dragons, at an average of 8 metres long. Breath Dragons are legendary for their ability to exhale dangerous substances at their foes. In the case of fire-breathing dragons, they naturally produce a volatile fuel substance, which is stored in the neck and can be projected at high speeds from a duct in the mouth. A magical reaction ignites this as it leaves the mouth. This breath can reach incredible temperatures, hotter than a modern flame-thrower. Other dragons, such as Deep Dragons, have been seen to spit corrosive acid at their foes. This is also often used to burrow through stone. Regeneration Part of what gives dragons such long lives is the magical regenerative properties of their blood. This also means they are able to heals wounds quicker than humans can, and can recover from seemingly mortal injuries. As such, dragon blood is a precious resource with many alchemical uses. Biology and Behaviour Hunting and Diet Dragons are omnivores, though the majority of their diet consists of meat. Commonly, dragons hunt down large mammals, such as deer and buffalo. Being on top of the food chain, they are also known to prey on other predators, such as large birds, big cats and wolves. They are also known to occasionally eat lesser draconoids such as Drakes and wyverns, though this seems to be taboo behaviour among Draconic society. Dragons who form relations with human societies often demand food in exchange for protection. This relationship serves both sides well, as long as the humans have a large enough agricultural infrastructure to provide for the dragons. Longevity Dragons are much longer lived than humans, though measuring this is difficult due to the fact that there is a point in a Dragon's lifetime when their biology changes significantly and they become an Ancient Dragon. Usually this happens after 150 - 200 years. After this transformation, they usually live for another 200 years. Dragons seem to be constantly growing and maturing until the point of transformation, at which point they begin aging. Dragons reach physical and mental maturity after about forty years. Social Behaviour Social Groups Like most Draconoids, dragons are very social animals, forming communities and social groups. Dragons have an inherent loyalty to their Dragon Sovereign, there are almost no cases of dragons betraying their sovereign, and certainly none have been recorded reliably. Despite this, violent disagreements are known to occur between dragons of the same brood, though hardly ever to the point of murder. When it comes to other broods, however, the social politics is a lot more complicated, and is comparable to human nations. Dragons are highly territorial creatures, though typically are not very aggressive, and are more likely to threaten other dragons than to actually hurt them, in the case of a small territorial dispute. Larger territorial disputes between broods can, however, cause incredibly violent battles to ensue. Due to dragons low birth rates and high mortality rates, they are very protective of each other, and have strong familial ties. Dragons have been seen to exhibit feelings of intense love towards each other, especially towards their own children. Dragons are even expected to prioritise the needs of their children over the needs of higher ranking dragons. Hierarchy Dragons are hierarchical creatures. Though typically not as organised as human society, older dragons are treated with greater respect and deference than younger dragons. Additionally, if a dragon proves themselves to be more talented, powerful, or intelligent than other dragons, they will be treated as a leader. Also, if a Royal Dragon or Dragon Sovereign shows particular fondness or respect for a dragon, other dragons will be inclined to follow this example. However, all dragons rank lower than Royal Dragons and Dragon Sovereigns, who have undisputed authority over lesser dragons. Communication and Language Like humans, Dragons have developed spoken and written language. Several varieties of the draconic language exist, though the most common is Tyrranean Draconic, which is the most common language spoken by dragons across Coryphiel. It is defined by guttural sounds, and difficult to pronounce for humans. Dragons who mingle with human society learn to speak local human languages without much difficulty. Dragons are given names by their parents at birth. In the Tyrranean Draconic language, these names are fairly structured, with male names ending in "yn", "ir" or "ur", and female names ending in "ia", "ira" or "ura". The written variant of the draconic language is not particularly developed. Dragons rarely need to write more than simple signs and symbols. When they do write, they either scratch a symbol onto a surface with a claw, or dip a hand in pigment and use that to write. Nevertheless, Draconic is known to be a powerfully magical language, and forms the basis of many magical glyphs across the world. Most commonly, these markings are used to mark territory, as a warning to enemies, and a welcoming to friends. Called "Nest-marks" by humans, these symbols are placed large and prominently so that they are easily visible. Since many species of dragons are often on the move, they leave behind symbols and glyphs after moving to a new home, so that their friends and relatives are able to find their new homes. These symbols convey the date and time since they left, and where their new home is. Reproduction Dragons lay eggs, usually in protective nests The process of courtship is dependent on the particular species and brood of the dragon, as well as the kind of society it lives in. Some dragons form monogamous relationships for life, others have many partners. Whatever the case, the process of courtship and mating takes a lot longer than it does for humans, with dragons expecting to have known each other for at least a year before mating. Typically, 2 - 3 eggs are laid as a result, and female dragons are highly protective of these eggs. The average incubation period is around 100 days, after which the young start to hatch. Baby dragons have an egg-tooth at the tip of their snouts that helps them pierce out of the shell. Some species retain this tooth, others lose it as they grow. The mother dragon than takes care of the young for many years, although there are some circumstances in which the father performs this duty instead. If neither parent is able to look after the young, another member of the brood takes them into their family. After about 12 years, the young dragons have grown enough to start hunting for their own food, though usually with supervision from the parent. Typically after 20 - 30 years, the young dragons leave their parent. Relationship with Other Creatures Humans The attitude of dragons towards humans depends on the brood, and the attitude of the Dragon Sovereign. However, for the most part they try to avoid humans. There are some cases where the two species aid each other, and where such a relationship is ingrained into the culture, such as with the Dominion of New Haven and the Three Dynasties of Shavhan. Since dragons have no opposable thumbs they cannot use tools effectively, or craft things, and as such often rely on humans for this. In exchange, the Dragons provide protection to the humans, and aid them in battle. Often throughout history, simply the threat of being friends with a dragon has been enough to deter opponents, and so humans have often tried to ally themselves with dragons Dragons are generally not hostile to humans, treating them with the respect due to another intelligent creature. However, if threatened by humans, they will not hesitate to fight back. Most dragons will not prey upon humans for food, but some have been seen to do this if particularly hungry.